


Total Crack

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: What if the season 1 ep Hourglass happened in season 5, with current-at-the-time DC canon in question?





	Total Crack

**Author's Note:**

> DC is crack. This was never a secret.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 25th, 2005.

"Well, Cassandra, what do you see?"  Lex looked at Cassandra eagerly.  Clark pretty much just wanted to leave the old lady alone, but Lex was mad at him for still dropping in on him all the time, and made him come with him to visit the old psychic lady.

Cassandra, whose grip on Lex's hand tightened before it went slack, inhaled sharply.  "I see you in the Oval Office."  Lex practically crowed, and Clark rolled his eyes.  "But I also see a lot of blood.  A lot of pain."

"Mine?"

"No.  But that of many other people."

"Sometimes pain is necessary to heal."  Stupid Lex and his stupid logic.  He'd twist anything if it made him look good.

"Now, that's odd."  Cassandra hadn't quite let go of Lex's hand, and now she gripped it more tightly. 

"What?"  Lex looked a little worried.  Good.

"I see a boy in your future.  A teenager.  Almost... a son."

Lex scoffed.  "I have no plans to have children.  You must be mistaken."  Clark rolled his eyes.  Apparently Lex needed the Talk again, complete with prevention techniques.  Things happened; as far as Lex knew there were a dozen Lex Jrs running around with mothers who didn't know how to follow paternity suits.

"He does not come into the world in a normal way.  He is more of a clone."

Rather than confused, Lex looked almost excited.  "A clone?  So cloning is possible under my rule?  That's wonderful news."

"He's not a full clone."  Cassandra looked confused.  "He is half a clone of you, and half a clone of... Clark."  She looked in Clark's direction, and Clark had to force himself to breathe.

As it was, his exclamation, "What?" was more of a squeak.

"There is a boy in your futures who is a clone of Lex, and a clone of Clark.  He is a handsome and strong young man."

Lex looked confused now.  "Wait.  How can he be a clone of two people?  That doesn't make sense."

"There is a lot in this world that does not make sense."  Cassandra turned square to Clark.  "Now you, Clark.  Unless you've changed your mind, give me your hand."

Clark did, and as Cassandra touched him, he felt a rush and saw some really confusing things.  A thin brunette wearing a wedding dress.  A boy wearing a black t-shirt with a red S on it.  The Fortress.  Gravestones.  Clark would have cried out, but Lex wasn't supposed to know that he could see what Cassandra saw.

"Clark, it looks as if you'll be getting married.  To Miss Lois Lane."

He *thought* the brunette looked familiar.

"Lois?  But she's a total screw up who can barely stand me and I can barely stand her.  How do we wind up getting married?"

"Perhaps over time you will not find her so undesirable."

Yeah, right.  "What about Lana?"

"There is no Lana Lang in your future.  I do, however, see her with a short black man, who reminds me of that Ross boy who volunteered here sometimes."

"Pete Ross?  Lana marries Pete?"  What kind of hellish future was this?

Lex, the smug bastard, just smirked.  "Perhaps we should leave, Clark.  Ms. Carver must be getting tired."

"It's quite alight.  You both have very interesting futures.  Tied together, but not in the way you might think.  And you both seem to have an interesting relationship with Bruce Wayne."  Clark *really* didn't want to know.

Lex and Clark stood and said fairwell to Cassandra.  Walking out to the parking lot, Clark spoke first.  "What was that nonsense about you and me having a kid together?  That makes no sense."

"It makes about as much sense as you winding up with Lois."

"Exactly!  How do I wind up with a girl I can't stand, and a kid with another man, a man who I'm not even sure I'm friends with now, let alone in the future?"

"Maybe she's wrong."

"Maybe."  Clark hoped she was.  The idea of Lex in office was kind of scary, and Clark didn't want a kid with Lex- how that was even possible he wasn't sure.  And... Lois?  Clark shook his head, and folded himself to get into Lex's car.  Maybe knowing the future was a bad idea.


End file.
